


Maturity

by gingayellow



Category: Power Rangers Wild Force
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 21:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13257087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: Some times after the Orgs are defeated, Max has something he wants to tell Danny [Max/Danny, VERY fluffy]





	Maturity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bomper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bomper/gifts).



Title: Maturity  
Fandom: Power Rangers Wild Force  
Characters/Pairing: Max Cooper/Danny Delgado  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: Post-series. Written for bomper, and I hope you like it!

\--

Max frowned at his reflection. There was no way he could have afforded a suit, but the local thrift shop had a blue formal shirt and black slacks in his size that did not look too shabby. And as much as he would have liked to make reservations at some fancy place…the local diner would have to make do. 

But Max would make do with what he had. Because tonight he was finally going to tell Danny how he felt. How he **really** felt. 

Max double checked how much money he had for dinner (plus tip) in his wallet. After breathing a sigh of relief that yes, he did have enough money between delivering pizzas and teaching bowling to take Danny out, he put said wallet back in the inside pocket of his puffy winter coat and took a deep breath. While he missed his friends, it was one of those times that he was very relieved that they no longer lived together. Because no matter how many years had passed, the others would have joked about this. Because he was always a kid to them. Well, except for Danny.

It was weird, Max mused as he shrugged on his coat. For so long, he’d convinced himself that he latched onto Danny because Danny was the only one who didn’t treat him like a kid. But, well… things had happened. He kept hanging out with Danny—seeking out touches, long talks before bed—that even he couldn’t pretend it was because he only wanted a friend who saw him as a peer rather than the tagalong kid brother. And while he kept in touch will all of his fellow Rangers, Danny was the he called when he was too sick to make it to the doctor alone. Danny was the one who called him when he needed help fixing the sink, or just when he was feeling lonely and needed someone to talk to.

Max wasn’t foolish enough to think this automatically meant that Danny was in love with him. But it did give him the courage to at least give it a try.

\--

“Max, you look great!” Danny grimaced at his dirt-stained jeans. “Maybe we should stop off at my place so I can change.”

“No, it’s fine,” Max assured him. He didn’t want Danny to ever feel like he had to be something he wasn’t for Max. And if they didn’t go now, there was a very real chance that Max would lose his nerve. Even now, just seeing Danny—all grungy and flushed from the work he loved, muscles bulging from his tight work shirt but holding the daisy pot like it was the most important thing in the world—was a little too much. “This is just what was first in my closet, really.”

“Well, if you say so.” Danny was also too pure and trusting for this world as he put the daisy back on the work counter and removed his gloves. Max tossed Danny his spare motorcycle helmet. After Danny smiled at him brilliantly, he put the helmet on, and got behind Max. Max tried not to react as Danny pressed up against him. “But I can shower and change fast—oh, you’re starting the motorcycle, nevermind.”

\--

Danny talked about work and class as they ordered and waited for their dinner. And normally, Max would be talking back. But the weight of what he had to do gave everything an extra edge. Every word out of Danny’s mouth reminded Max how brilliant and passionate he was. Funny and sweet. And Max? Max had two part-time jobs and still could barely afford tonight. He still got excited over Pokémon. He…

He was way in over his head. There was no way someone like Danny would love him.

Danny was yelling something, but Max made a point not to listen as he dashed for the bathroom.

\--

The plan was to lie and tell Danny that he was just feeling a little queasy. Then he’d pay for the food, drop Danny off, fake his death, buy a plane ticket to France, and spend the rest of his life as a mysterious bowling player. Or at least it would be if he weren’t poor. No, Max would have to settle for a long, painful ‘I’m going to stop talking to you, but in gradual degrees, so you won’t notice it’s too late until there’s nothing left to salvage of the friendship’ strategy.

Except he didn’t want to lose Danny. He couldn’t.

“Max?” Danny knocked politely on the bathroom door. “Is everything okay? Is there anything I can do?”

“I’m fine,” he managed.

“No, you’re not,” Danny said, and his voice was so raw, Max flinched. He was the one who made Danny feel this sad. “A-and it had to be something I said, because why else would you run off, and I **have** to fix it, because I love you, and—”

Danny stopped. Max froze.

But something deep inside him told him that he need to go out and talk to Danny, now. “You love me?” He was surprised at how soft his voice was. 

“… Yes. Yes, I do.” Danny wasn’t looking at him. “But I know you don’t feel the same way, so—”

Max stopped Danny from running by grabbing his wrist in a loose hold. “Okay, this is gonna be embarrassing, but… I got dressed up and took you out so that I could confess to you that I love you.” 

“I…” Danny made an embarrassed/ecstatic sound, before hiding his face in his hands. “Oh, wow. This is turning out way different that I thought it would.”

“Yeah, well, this is close enough to best case scenario for me,” Max said as he took Danny’s hands into his own, gazing deep into Danny’s eyes. “How about this. We finish out dinner, and then try to figure out when we could have a first date?”

Danny nodded eagerly, and Max felt better than he had in ages. Look at him, handling complex relationships like an adult and everything.


End file.
